popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy
- 9▾= - 1P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - License= }} |birthplace = West Coast |birthdate = July 3rd |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Yellow |hobby = Dancing, inline skating |relative = Mary (friend) |like = Sushi, types of pasta |dislike = Umeboshi (pickled plums) |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-pop'n music 5, pop'n music 8-pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 11, pop'n music 13 カーニバル, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET |theme = Dance, Idol Girl, Summer, Night Out, J-Dance, Cool Dance, US Dance Pop, Heart, Hyper J-Pop, Hyper J-Pop 2, Hyper J-Pop 3 (ee'MALL), J-Pop (ee'MALL, formerly), Happy J-Euro, Happy J-Vogue, Garage House, New Rave Pop, Hottest Party, J-Next Pop, Trick Pop, EDM}} Judy is one of the main characters from the Pop'n Music series. Personality Judy is so cute and sexy. The rival and friend of Mary, the two females dance together at the Poppers Lounge with Aya and the rest. One day, Judy was randomly discovered by a Japanese producer while she had been visiting Japan. Due to this however, she had to learn Japanese when she was offered a dancing career there. It was very difficult and tricky for Judy at first, but as of Pop'n Music 5, Aya helps her how to learn Japanese. Judy is very much in love with dancing and it seems to be the only thing she does. But she's a true California girl who used to babysit in her spare time and surf. She's very friendly and hates very little. Appearance Dance Judy wore a black corset styled tanktop and baggy red pants with stripes down the side. She has her belly button and ears pierced, and wore a pink bracelet. Her tennis shoes are black. Her hair is blond/bright yellow with two big bangs usually in her face and chest length hair curling up on the ends. Her eyes are dark blue. Night Out Hyper J-Pop Judy ditches her red and blue for black and orange. She wears a short black tank top, black pants with a single orange stripe going down the center of each leg and a skirt like piece lined with orange and a few loose orange straps over her pants, White shoes with blue under them and orange wristbands. Her jewelry remains the same. Hyper J-Pop 2 Happy J-Vogue Garage House New Rave Pop J-Next Pop Her 3P color palette is shown in Node Trance, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Trick Pop EDM Cameos In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection, Judy's new attire is a pink hoodie shirt with a black top underneath and a white hat with a black visor. Her bottom features consist of white shorts, knee-socks, and black tennis shoes. Trivia *Judy's name, along with Mary's name, may refer to a Japanese band rock group, Judy&Mary, who performed Sobakatsu, in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Judy and The King are good friends and were often seen in-game together in several pop'n music games' CHALLENGE MODE's select pictures, as well as on some posters. *Judy and Mary are the second set of characters who mimic one and another character animations. *Judy's animations from Dance are taken to create House Girl, from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Judy's birthdate is identical to Emi's. *Judy has an analogous, but parodic counterpart, named as Kieu, who is one of the characters of EyeToy: Play. **Mary also has a counterpart, named as QT. *In J-Next Pop, the characters who make cameos on Judy's WIN animation are Mimi, Nyami, Alicia, Kumai-san, and Jyun and Shingo. Gallery Animations Judy 13 ani.gif|Judy's animation from Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL Judy 15 ani.gif|Neutral Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Judy 16 ani.gif|Judy's animation from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ Judy 19 ani.gif|Neutral (J-Next Pop) Judy 19 Great.gif|Great Judy 19 FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Judy 19 WIN.gif|Win Judy 21 ani.gif|Neutral (Trick Pop) Judy 21 Great.gif|Great Judy EDM ani.gif|Judy's animation (EDM) Merchandise Judy Change Card.jpg|Change Card Screenshots Judy with butterfly.jpg|Judy outside with a butterfly that she is poking. Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music